Alice Ninja Sacrifice
by Tenten Akita
Summary: Cuando un pequeño y travieso sueño entra en la mente de 5 ninjas ¿ Podrán estos ahuyentarlo? ¿O caerán en el?
1. El pequeño sueño y la primera Alice

EEhhhmmm...Holi ._.

Bueno este es el primer fic de Naruto que me animo a publicar en FF, la vdd es que venia desde hace un buen tiempo pensando en sacarlo de las sombras de mi Face y bueno...me decidi por fin y ¡TADA! Aqui me tienen

Soy fan de Vocaloid y hubo un timpo en el que estuve loca con esta cancion xDDDD no se si considerar esto como un Crossover o un Song fic, del rate tampoco estoy muy segura, sin consideran que debo cambiar algo ps lo hare y eso~ :3

DISFRUTEN!

*Ni Naruto, ni Vocaloid y menos el Fandub de esta cancion me pertenecen, los creditos a sus propios dueños [a pesar de que Kishimoto sea un Troll ewe]. Cual quier parecido con la realidad...ehhh...es mera coincidencia [de vdd estas cosas pueden pasar?]*

* * *

><p>"<em>Erase una vez, un sueño muy pequeño.<em>

_Nadie sabia quien lo había creado,_

_Era un sueño pequeño e insignificante_

_El pequeño sueño pensó una noche:_

'_No quiero desaparecer asi…_

_¿Cómo hare que la gente sueñe conmigo?'_

_El pequeño sueño pensó y pensó…_

_Hasta que finalmente se le ocurrio una idea:_

'_Hare que la gente se pierda en mi interior_

_Y crearan su mundo dentro de mi'"_

La hermosa chica de cabello castaño abria sus ojos lentamente, pero aun asi no lograba ver nada. La habitación estaba oscura, lo único que se distinguía, era una gran puerta roja con una espada* en negro al centro, al final de un largo pasillo.

-¿¡Pero que demonios!- Al acercarse a la luz de la puerta, Tenten se sorprendio al verse vestida con un vestido rojo muy vaporoso, con un delantal blanco y botas de tacon negras, en su mano estaba tatuada la misma figura de la puerta en color rojo- Como que haya sido la maldita de Ino la que me puso esto, la mato-Se acerco cada vez mas a la puerta hasta que logro alcanzarla, al abrir la puerta entro a un hermoso campo de flores. Pero estaba tan enojada que tomo su katana, la cual tenia amarrada a su cintura, y comenzo a agitarla frente a ella, cortando las flores que se atravesaban en su camino.

Sin darse cuenta, un rio de color carmesi iba formándose tras ella, cada vez que una nueva flor caia ante sus pies sonreía mas y mas. Comenzó a saltar y a girar mientras provocaba cortes mas profundos a la tierra. Llego a la entrada de un bosque, apoyo su espalda en el primer árbol con el que se cruzo, ya sentada en las raíces de este y con los ojos cerrados, solto una carcajada un tanto demente.

"_La primera Alicia estaba llena de valor_

_Con su espada en mano se adentro en aquel país_

_Incontables fueron las perdidas que causo_

_Dejando detrás solo un sendero carmesi"_

Al abrir los ojos, pudo contemplar todo el desastre que había causado…pero…el rio carmesí que había formado ya no eran las flores que había cortado en el camino, ahora estaba formado por sangre. Pero tampoco era cualquier sangre, era la sangre de todos y cada uno de sus amigo. Los mismos a los que adoraba y con los que había luchado codo a codo en la ultima guerra.

-Oh Por Kami…¿Qué mierda hice?-Susurro antes de salir corriendo del lugar. No había corrido mucho cuando tropezó debido a que sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas y no podía ver muy bien el camino-No puedo….no quiero creer que esa fui yo…No…-Antes de poder terminar de hablar, los arboles a su alrededor comenzaron a cerrarse, ella solo los sintió cuando las ramas comenzaron a rozarla.

"_Esa Alicia en el bosque se perdió_

_Y en castigo a sus pecados encerrada se quedo_

_Arboles cubrieron toda forma de escapar…"_

A pesar de todos los gritos de auxilio que daba, nadie vino a socorrerla…por supuesto, había matado a todos sus amigos- Despues de todo…lo merezco…

"_Nadie sabe si vivio o murió donde estara"_

* * *

><p>Bien ^^ Espero que les haya gustado, este fic esta listo asi que estare actualizando rápido, creo que el unico capitulo que me falta [a pesar de que la produccion lleva casi dos años ._.] el el de la Cuarta Alicia, pero prometo solucionar eso pronto, siempre y cuando la historia pege :D<p>

¿Les gusto? ¿No? ¿Sigo?

Ya saben como hacermelo saber [en buena onda eso si ¬¬]


	2. La segunda Alicia

Hola!

Si...se que llevo una eternidad lejos de FF, pero es que mi amada Sango (mi notebook) sufrio un pequeño accidente, pero ella ya esta bien, yo llevo una semana ya en clases, pero a pesar de eso tmbn estoy bien ^^

De todos modos, para quien quiera mas detalles de mi ausencia ps voy a dejar mi DA ahi abajito antes de responder reviews [aunque es uno solo, pero formalidad ante todo xDDD], en fin tengo mil cosas que hacer xD muchos fics pendientas asi que dejo hasta aqui y nos leemos abajo.

Con ustedes...the second alice ;D

*Ni Naruto, ni Vocaloid y menos el Fandub de esta cancion me pertenecen, los creditos a sus propios dueños [a pesar de que Kishimoto sea un Troll ewe]. Cualquier parecido con la realidad...ehhh...es mera coincidencia [de vdd estas cosas pueden pasar?]*

* * *

><p>Despertó…en el mismo frio suelo que recordaba haberse quedado dormido, ese Madara, algún día le tendría que pagar por todo lo que le estaba haciendo pasar, pero no aun, lo necesitaba mientras sus ojos se recuperaban del trasplante y se acostumbraba a los de su hermano. Ese hermano al que había matado con sus propias manos, cumpliendo así su tan anhelada venganza, de la que ahora se arrepentía enormemente.<p>

Se levanto y por inercia camino hacia la primera luz que vio, era una puerta muy parecida a la que cruzo la primera Alicia, pero esta tenia una diamante azul grabado en ella. Sasuke no recordaba haber visto esa puerta antes en la guarida de Akatsuki, pero poco le importo, lo único que quería era salir de ahí.

-¿Pero…¡que demonios es esto!-Al cruzar la puerta y así tener una mejor imagen de si mismo, el azabache se dio cuenta de que no estaba vestido normalmente: Tenia puesto unos pantalones café y una camisa blanca, la gabardina de Akatsuki había sido cambiada por una blanca y azul, en su mano tenia tatuada la misma imagen de la puerta-Es todo…debo estar soñando

Los pensamientos del menor de los Uchiha fue interrumpido por el grito mas desgarrador que había escuchado en su vida, incluso mas que los de sus recuerdos de _esa noche_-"Esa voz…No puede ser…"-Recordaba haber escuchado esa voz, no cabía duda de que era uno de sus antiguos compañeros de Konoha.

_"La segunda Alicia era un hombre de valor_

_Que entono una canción llegando a aquel confín_

_Combinando diferentes notas con su voz_

_Consiguió crear un mundo demente y vil" _

No supo cuando, pero en algún momento de su búsqueda comenzó a cantar, pero no esa canción no era normal, por alguna razón hacia que sus recuerdos sobre _aquella trágica noche_ y del día en que asesinó a Itachi regresaran haciéndolo por poco enloquecer.

-_"Calma Sasuke, esta es solo una mala jugada de tu mente"_ –Pensó el Uchiha, tratando de calmar un poco su mente, sin darse cuenta de que a cada letra, a cada nota que pronunciaba su cordura iba cayendo de a poco hasta que llego el momento en que rompió en una estruendosa carcajada. La cual solo se detuvo al darse cuenta en donde estaba parado…En un rio de sangre…

_"esta Alicia era una hermosa flor_

_Que murió baleada por un maldito sin razón_

_Le ha florecido una rosa carmesí…"_

-¿Pero que…?-Antes de poder seguir protestando, noto una mano que salía de entremedio de los arboles, todos cerrados como tratando de apresar algo…o alguien…en las raíces de estos, una katana en cuya hoja podía leerse las iniciales _"T.H.A"_, pero esto fue todo lo que pudo notar, ya que en ese preciso instante una bala atravesó su cabeza haciéndolo caer al piso.

Al abrir sus ojos por ultima vez, pudo ver una sombra, esta le decía: _"Debiste saber que me las pagarías"_, Sasuke solo respondió- Lo se…aniki

_"…Tan amada y codiciada le toco morir"_

* * *

><p>En mi defensa debo decir que esta historia la empese a escribir hace casi dos años! es por eso que esta un poco...ehhh...alejado (?) de lo que es la trama original, tampoco se confundan con el final que YO AMO A ITACHI! [no mas que a Neji pero...huevos!]...ehhhh...ehhhhh...se me olvido ._. no ya! hablando enserio, no quise hacerle cambios porque eso significaria empezar de cero y, como dije arriba, aun tengo muchas cosas pendientes Dx<p>

Espero que les haya gustado, que me perdonen por matar al emo vengador y por poner a la comadreja sexy como el malo, para mas informacion acerca de mis proyectos [fics, cosplays, etc.] entren a mi DA: Xxgeneration13xX o simplemente en "Homepage" ahi en mi perfil :D

Nos estamos leyendo pronto, un abrazo y...

SEE YA!

* * *

><p>Respuestas:<p>

Nizaa: OMJ! Gracias xD ps si, el fic esta bastante relacionado con la cancion, realmente porque en ese entonces yo no habia escrito taaaaantos fanfics y la experiencia era poca asi que tenia que agarrarme de algo no? claro que no me rendire, sali de la nada con este fic una vez, puedo volver a hacerlo!


	3. La tercera Alicia

Hiiii! ^^

Estoy muy contenta! Esta es mi tercera semana de clases y, a pesar de que este año va a ser durisimo y ya he tenido fuertes roces con mis "amigas", me ha ido muy bien y espero poder mantenerme asi el resto del año para seguir trayendo mis historias a FF [y en todos los fandoms a los que pertenezco, por asi decirlo]

Vengo con el tercer capitulo de esta historia, a pesar de que deberia estar actualizando y publicando otras, pero adivinen quien se fue de vacaciones sin avisarme! ¬¬ ñora inspireichon me odia xD Espero que les guste y nos leemos al final

*Ni Naruto, ni Vocaloid y menos el Fandub de esta cancion me pertenecen, los creditos a sus propios dueños [a pesar de que Kishimoto sea un Troll ewe]. Cualquier parecido con la realidad...ehhh...es mera coincidencia [de vdd estas cosas pueden pasar?]*

* * *

><p>Se había quedado hasta muy tarde en su consulta ese día, no se había dado cuenta en que momento cayo dormida sobre su escritorio.<p>

-Solo espero que Tsunade no se haya dado cuenta, ya es la tercera vez en la semana-Salió de su despacho frotándose los ojos insistentemente, no se dio cuenta del pequeño cambio en la puerta de su consulta. Si, en esta puerta también había un dibujo, esta vez era un trébol de color verde-Mmm…que… ¿Qué es esto?

Sakura no había salido al pasillo del hospital, se encontraba en un balcón siendo observada por lo que parecía un reino completo, y ya no vestía su uniforme de doctora, ahora se encontraba con un vaporoso vestido verde. So cabello rosa largo, como hacía mucho tiempo no lo tenía, estaba amarrado en dos coletas altas, en su mano derecha estaba dibujado el mismo trébol de la puerta.

_"La tercera Alicia estaba en plena juventud_

_Como una dama grácil llego a un nuevo confín_

_Seduciendo, deslumbrando y causando inquietud_

_Consiguió crear un raro y extraño país"_

A su lado se encontraba un chico de cabellera azabache y ojos negros, una visión que creí que no vería en mucho tiempo, tal vez nunca: Sasuke estaba vestido como un verdadero príncipe, corona incluida, la abrazaba por la cintura con su brazo izquierdo, y con el otro saludaba a la multitud. Ella pensó en hacer lo mismo, pero en cuanto lo hizo todo el mundo se volvió frenético, al parecer no solo la querían como su princesa, sino que también como su diosa.

_"Esta Alicia era la reina del país_

_Pero fue embrujada por un mal sueño al dormir_

_Mientras contemplaba su desecho cuerpo allí…"_

Pasaron varios días y Sakura comenzaba a sentirse rara: Cuando salía del castillo, todos los hombres del pueblo se acercaban a adorarla, prácticamente a acosarla, cosa que causaba mucha envidia a las mujeres. Sasuke la trataba como a una verdadera reina, le decía que la amaba y cosas por el estilo, muchas veces se le paso la mano, a veces dudaba que fuera el mismo.

Una mañana despertó, esperando encontrarse al Uchiha a su lado, pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con una cabellera rubia a su lado y del otro lado a un chico de cabello negro.

-¿¡Que se supone que hacen! ¡Naruto, Sai ya quítense!-Gritaba la pelirosa mientras mandaba a volar a ambos de un solo golpe- ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? ¿Dónde está Sasuke-kun?

-¿Qué no lo recuerdas Sakura-chan? Mandaste a Itachi a matarlo para que tú y yo nos quedáramos con el reino-Contesto Naruto como si fuera lo más normal del mundo-Claro que…no esperaba que "nosotros", significara que íbamos a estar junto a la mala copia de Sasuke.

-Yo tampoco me lo esperaba, pero mi feíta linda me dijo que se aburría contigo-Contrataco Sai con sus típicas sonrisas falsas-¿Esperabas que dejara de complacer a mi princesa, solo porque no me gusta estar contigo?

Sakura estaba en shock, ¿Qué ella había hecho qué? No podía ser cierto, ella no podía haber matado a Sasuke solo por un capricho como el de ser reina. Y claramente, nunca, jamás lo hubiera engañado con Naruto y Sai…Al mismo tiempo.

Quería creer que era mentira, que solo era una broma más de Naruto y que Sai era su cómplice…Pero lamentablemente no era así, a su mente se vinieron imágenes de ella abrazando al rubio y siendo mimada por el, mientras ordenaba al Uchiha mayor que matara a su hermano. Después de un tiempo de tratar de asimilar que por su culpa Sasuke ha muerto, y de todas esas noches forzada por Naruto o Sai, Sakura comenzó a volverse loca, todas las noches soñaba no solo con los cuerpos de su amado Uchiha y de los otros dos machados en sangre, sino que también soñaba con ella misma muerta…todo la llevaba al abismo de la locura…

_"Se creó un nuevo reino en la cima del país…"_

* * *

><p>Recuerdo que, por alla cuando yo todavia estaba en Primero Medio xD [No se a que curso equivaldra fuera de Chile .-.], y comenze a escribir este fic, le pregunte a mi mejor amiga [Gumii *-*] que a quien podia poner como la tercera alicia, y ella toooooodos los dias en clase me decia "MATSURI!" porque a ella le gustaba Gaara y le tenia mala a la chiquitita xD la idea es que estuve varios dias tratando de encajar la historia con el personaje Y NO PUDE! Entonces fue cuando vi una parodia en YT que decia: "Sakura y Hinata son el nuevo negro, van con todo"...entonces me dije a mi misma "Hina-chan no puede ser...ella va despues..." y TADA! Por fin pude terminar el capitulo gracias a Sakura-chan LOOOOL<p>

Espero que les haya gustado, si fue asi o todo lo contrario dejenme un review, yo no muerdo ^^...cuando no quiero...Nos estamos leyendo en otra ocasion and...

SEE YA!

* * *

><p>Respuestas:<p>

Meilyng-LoveU.H: Es un honor recibir tu primer comentario ^^ aww~ gracias! a mi me gusta lo raro, pero generalmente escribo comedia, entonces cuando trato de hacer algo asi o algo mas gore [que es algo que estoy intentando con otro fic, en otro fandom] no siempre estoy muy contenta con el resultado, pero me alegra mucho que a ustedes, mis lectores, les guste :D Te entiendo, a pesar de que este fic lo empeze hace muuucho tiempo, cuando lo relei para poder retomarlo era afsasdfgasdf no se~~~ era tan extraño, por momentos no me gustaba, pero cuando terminaba de leer decia "COMO ES POSIBLE QUE LO HAYA DEJADO HASTA AHI!" xDDD ni yo me entiendo a veces. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y espera el siguiente que espero me salga tan bueno como los demas ^^


	4. La Cuarta Alicia: Pt 1

Holaaaa~!

Les dire que, a pesar de estar en un colegio catolico [ironias de la vida, soy atea xD], mis profesores tuvieron 0 consideración con nosotras [si! somos solo mujeres!] en semana santa y he estado tapada de pruebas todos los dias TwT asi que por eso no habia podido actualizar antes.

Este capitulo se divide en dos, asi que a mas tardar el viernes [porque no tengo clases~] estaré subiendo la segunda parte ^^ despues de eso tengo pensado escribir un pequeño epilogo o algo por el estilo.

Disfruten el capitulo y nos leemos abajo~!

*Ni Naruto, ni Vocaloid y menos el Fandub de esta cancion me pertenecen, los creditos a sus propios dueños [a pesar de que Kishimoto sea un Troll ewe]. Cualquier parecido con la realidad...ehhh...es mera coincidencia [de vdd estas cosas pueden pasar?]*

* * *

><p>Neji y Hinata llevaban horas dando vuelta en círculos por el bosque, ella corría y daba saltitos feliz, el únicamente se dedicaba a observarla y seguirla para que no le sucediera nada, después de todo ella era lo único que le quedaba desde que su novia desapareció misteriosamente. Por un momento Neji se preguntó cómo es que habían llegado a ese lugar, vestidos de esa forma y ambos con la mitad de un corazón tatuados en el dorso de sus manos, se dio cuenta de que no le importaba, después de todo estaban en una misión importante: Debían encontrar a Tenten bajo cualquier costo, o jamás se lo perdonaría.<p>

Se detuvieron un momento, ya estaban cansados de caminar y la noche pronto caería sobre ellos. Neji se sentó a los pies de un gran árbol y con solo una mirada invito a su prima a hacer lo mismo, Hinata se sentó a su lado, paso sus brazos por la cintura del chico y recostó su cabeza en su pecho, al cabo de unos minutos ya estaba profundamente dormida. Neji se quedó observándola por un largo rato, pensando en que de no ser por descuido de él, tal vez sería su novia la que dormiría en su pecho ahora y no su prima.

Una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos, esa voz era sin duda alguna la de su amada llamándole-"Neji…ven conmigo…te necesito…"-Pensó en que solo era una mala jugada de su cerebro, estaba cansado, no había dormido bien en días, si eso debía ser. La voz continuaba llamando, hasta el punto en el que creía sentir el aliento de Tenten impactando contra su oreja, no soportándolo más, se levantó, dispuesto a ir en busca de la chica.

Dejo a Hinata con cuidado en el suelo, tratando de no despertarla y luego comenzó a seguir a la voz.-"Neji vamos…quiero estar contigo…"-Pequeñas risas escapaban de los supuestos labios de la castaña, él la siguió hasta casi la mitad del bosque, donde un largo camino color carmín comenzaba a formarse. Ya avanzado el camino, comenzó a oír una segunda voz, esta vez era de un hombre, también conocía a la perfección esa voz, pero jamas creyó que volveria a escucharla, y mucho menos llamándole-"Vamos…se que quieres verla…apresurate…"

Llego al final del camino, ahí junto a una rosa azul que estaba justamente debajo de un árbol teñido del mismo color que el camino había un sobre blanco que, con unas letras de potente color verde, decía: "Para Alice". Extrañado, tomo el sobre e intento abrirlo, antes de hacerlo comenzó a sentir pasos cerca de el, adoptando su posición de pelea, espero pacientemente a que apareciera quien lo estuviera tratando de atacar. Tuvo que relajarse al ver que, detrás de un árbol cercano, se asomaba la débil figura de su prima, con sus ojos plateados, y con el byakugan activado, nublados por las lagrimas y temblando levemente.

-Crei que te habias ido...-Dijo Hinata mientras se acercaba al chico-Tuve una pesadilla horrible…-Paso sus pequeños brazos por la cintura del mayor nuevamente, mientras observaba el sobre en su mano- ¿Qué es eso?

-Aun no lo se…hay cosas muy raras en este bosque-Neji abrió el sobre, dentro del cual se encontrada una carta con un corazón dorado dibujado en ella-¿Cres que…podemos encontrarla si seguimos lo que nos dice esta cosa?-Pregunto en aire melancolico el chico, recibiendo de parte de su prima un tiermo beso cerca de la comisura de sus labios.

-No perdemos nada con intentarlo…-Contesto la menor luego de separar el contacto-Vamos, Tenten nos espera…

* * *

><p>Bueno este es el ultimo capitulo con mi antiguo estilo de escritura, a partir del proximo vienen los que escribi ahora que retome el fic después de, literalmente, años.<p>

Si se dieron cuenta [no fijate que nadie se dio cuenta ¬¬] en este capitulo no puse la letra de la cancion, porque entenderán que si buscamos algo en comun en la duplas Rin/Len y Hinata/Neji...pues...lo unico que encuentro...son mis compañeros de cosplay xDDDD

OK! No se si vieron el primer capitulo de "Naruto Sd: Rock Lee no seishun full-power ninden", pero TENIA QUE escribir un fic relacionado con ese capitulo si quieren leerlo lo subire en un par de horas, asi que lo buscan en mi perfil y listo ^^

Nos estamos leyendo en la segunda parte de este capitulo!

Bye~

* * *

><p>Respuestas:<p>

Meilyng-LoveU.H: ¡DIME COMO! ¿Como lo convenciste de que te diera a Sasu? Yo llevo años tratando de convencerlo de que me de a Neji TwT (?) okno~ xD Que bueno que te haya gustado! la vdd es que ese fue el capitulo que mas me costo ^^U en especial porque no me decidia nunca de como iba a ser [aunque este capitulo tmbn me costo harto]. Contestando a tu pregunta, Hina-chan y Neji son los ultimos personajes que van a aparecer aunque tengo pensado en el epilogo revelar quien es "El sueño", asi que si...digamos que los personajes estan bastante limitados. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo asi me animo a subir la segunda parte el fin de semana!


End file.
